True Feelings
by gravityfalls456
Summary: My first fan fiction EVER. I've been wanting to write one but couldn't think of anything. This is probably no good in the eyes of many. I think it's done? I appreciate any feedback. Be gentle, it's my first time! Wait, what? Update: If you have any mercy in your soul or any self respect, you won't read this story. Also, wondering why a Pinecest story also features Stan? Me too.
1. Dreaming of you

It was a cold, rainy night in Gravity Falls, and Dipper and Mabel had just gone to bed. Dipper went to sleep quite quickly, tired from the day's adventures. On the other hand, Mabel wasn't as fatigued as her brother. She had been thinking about him all day. She knew they were siblings, but she felt a greater connection than just family between the two of them. She lay sleepless with her eyes wide open, pondering the thought. "Why do I feel like this," Mabel thought. "We're siblings, I shouldn't feel this way about him..." Suddenly, as her thoughts trailed off, Dipper began making noises in his sleep. Mabel heard them, though didn't pay much attention as he did this often. Then she heard her name. "M... Mabel... mmh," Dipper mumbled, catching his sister by surprise. Mabel turned to look at him, though he had his back to her. His leg moved a little, "Oh... yeah..." Dipper quietly said, deep in a dream. "Could he be dreaming about me?" Mabel pondered the thought, imagining what his dream might be. He kept mumbling things, though nearly inaudible, he seemed to be enjoying himself in the dream. His muffled moaning continued, as Mabel slowly drifted to sleep. The next morning Dipper woke early, around 6:30 AM., yet Mabel was far from leaving her dream. She was dreaming of her and Dipper, snuggling one another in her bed. "I... love you D- ipper," Mabel moaned quietly. Dipper took note of this, unsure of what to do about it. He knew exactly how he felt about her, and was ready to let her know about it. He was just unsure of how to do it. Dipper decided to let his sister have her dream, and wait for the right opportunity to explain himself. He, too, was curious as to what his sibling's dream was. 


	2. True Feelings revealed

Mabel's dream ended quite abruptly, being woken by her great uncle. "Hey! We've got tourists to rip off down here, get up," Stan said. Mabel slowly got up and started the morning routine, disappointed at her dream's end. "How am I going to tell Dipper?" Mabel wondered, heading downstairs. Dipper had just finished eating breakfast, so Mabel quickly ate and got dressed. She wondered how she would tell her brother about he feelings, unaware that he shared these feelings. Dipper also wondered when he would tell his sibling of his secret love for her, and, more importantly, how. All day he looked for the right opportunity, yet it didn't come until nightfall. They were just going to bed, when Mabel spoke up: "Dipper, what did you dream about last night?" The question surprised him, not expecting her to be so straightforward. "Uh, nothing," Dipper said, unsure of what to really say. "Well last night you were talking in your sleep again," started Mabel, making Dipper quite uncomfortable, knowing what he dreamed of that night. "And I heard you say my name..." Dipper was dumbfounded, completely unsure of what to do. He wanted to spill out his feeling for her, tell her how much he loved her, but he just couldn't. "I- I did?" Dipper said quietly. "Yeah, you seemed to be having a good time," Mabel said, much to Dipper's dismay. "Well, I was dreaming about you," Dipper said nervously, starting to sweat. "I dreamed about you too," Mabel said confidently, finally ready to tell her brother how she felt. She was glad Dipper was willing to admit to his dream, but wanted to know more. "So what was I doing in your dream?" Mabel asked after a short silence. She got up from her bed, (they were both sitting up on their beds) and sat next to Dipper. "Well... uh..." Dipper knew what she was doing in his dream, but wasn't sure as to how to execute telling her. "We were both there... and, um, you were kind of doing something to me..." Dipper said very quietly, he just wanted to melt into the floor at this point. "Ooooh," Mabel said, she thought she knew what he meant. "Well what about your dream?" Dipper asked, satisfied with what he had said. "I think we had the same dream..." Mabel said. Dipper brightened up, knowing that Mabel knew what he meant without having to explain. "Dipper, I love you," Mabel said suddenly, once again taking Dipper by surprise. She hugged him, and he hugged back. "I love you too Mabel," Dipper said. Mabel pecked Dipper on the cheek, making him blush. Neither of them cared what people would think, they just wanted each other. They laid back into his bed, and fell asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
